Love You, Touch You
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: "Aku mencintainya, meskipun ia kekasih kakakku" *ceilahh*/ YeWook fic/ Genderswitch/ ONESHOOT


"Aku menyukaimu, saranghae"

"Eh? Gomawo, tapi aku dengan kakakmu..."

"Kau pacaran dengan kakakku kan?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Meski aku tahu, apa aku harus menyerah? Hanya karna kau pacar kakakku?"

"Tapi aku hanya suka Hangeng Sunbae. Mianhamnida"

.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

**Love You, Touch You**

Cast : Kim Ryeowook as yeoja

Kim JongWoon (Yesung)

And other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast disini bukan milik saya, tapi Kim Ryeowook separuh milik Yesung dan setengah milik saya *ditendang*

Warning : Genderswitch, OCC, Gaje ,Abal,Typo(s) tak terhitung seperti cinta Yesung pada Kim Ryeowook #wooo

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Not for Copy Paste**

**.**

**-()()()()()**

**.**

Trakk

"Wookie hati-hati, kalau jalan jangan melamun," tubuh kecil itu menabrak kursi didepannya, membuat sang pemilik kaki meringis mengusap lutut. Dengan dibantu kedua temannya tubuh itu kembali berdiri tegak.

"Uggh." keluh gadis yang disebut Wookie tadi.

"Pasti melamunkan Hangeng sunbae ya? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya akhir-akhir ini?" Ryeowook hanya menunduk dengan muka merah menerima pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Kalau Wookie sih aku yakin ciuman saja belum," timpal yeoja lainnya yang berjalan disamping Ryeowook, menggoda gadis itu hingga wajahnya semakin merona.

"Ehmm..itu..." meski rasanya ingin mengelak tetap tak bisa, memang mereka sudah hampir seminggu pacaran tapi belum juga berciuman.

Gadis mungil dengan segala kepolosan yang ia miliki itu masih setia memandang lantai koridor yang ia lewati. Berjalan diapit dengan kedua teman yeojanya, Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Kibum. Di setiap pijakan otaknya selalu berisi kata was-was, lebih tepatnya semenjak 3 hari yang lalu dimana seorang namja yang juga teman sekelasnya membuat pengakuan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Yah, dapat pacar namja yang populer aku juga mau," Hyukjae mengedikkan matanya lalu menyenggol bahu mungil disampingnya.

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

"Yah, dapat pacar namja yan populer aku juga mau," Hyukjae terus menggodaku tak ayal bahuku berkali-kali disenggol olehnya, sementara Kibum masih tenang dengan senyum killernya. Beberapa namja yang kami lewati tadi mau tak mau menoleh. Mengamati Kibum maksudnya, bukan aku.

Aku yeoja biasa yang tak begitu menonjol disekolah, atau lebih seringnya mereka mengataiku yeoja yang pemalu. Tapi sekarang aku punya namjachingu, setelah 17 tahun jarang dekat dengan yang namanya namja akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Seluruh sekolah aku yakin sudah mengenalku sekarang, ada yang memandangku iri dan bergosip dibelakangku. Aku anggap itu wajar melihat siapa namja yang bersanding denganku.

Hangeng oppa, sunbaeku yang sekarang menduduki kelas 3 setahun lebih tua dariku. Dulu aku juga mengaguminya, perasaan yang tak terlihat itu kini terbalaskan. Aku tak lagi berjalan dibelakangnya melainkan disampingnya. Namja yang populer dikalangan yeoja itu seminggu yang lalu menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku sangat senang.

Tapi selang beberapa hari setelahnya, Yesung teman sekelasku juga menggatakan hal yang sama padaku. Hal itu yang membuatku melamun akhir-akhir ini. Kalau dia bukan adik Hangeng oppa aku takkan merasa tak enak seperti ini. Aku juga bingung bersikap seperti apa pada Hangeng oppa setelah kejadian itu, aku merahasiakan pengakuan adiknya itu meski kita janji untuk saling terbuka satu sama lain.

Hhhh. Padahal kebahagiaanku baru saja dimulai dan sekarang semua kacau gara-gara namja bernama Yesung. Aku malah lebih banyak memikirkannya daripada namjachinguku sendiri.

"Annyeong, pagi semua. Pagi...Ryeowook," suara baritone itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku, namja itu entah sejak kapan berjalan dibelakangku dan menyapa saat sudah di depan kelas. Ucapannya sedikit tersendat saat menyebut namaku. Smirk ikut menghiasi bibirnya.

Lidahku kelu hanya sekedar untuk menjawab sapaannya, malah kini aku berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Aku tahu matanya selalu terarah padaku tapi yang aku tak tahu kenapa aku harus bersikap gugup dihadapannya.

"Huh, kenapa yang disapa hanya Wookie," Hyukkie menggerutu saat Yesung sudah berjalan mendahului kami. "Mungkin karena harus akrab dengan calon kakak ipar, jadi hanya Wookie yang disapa" timpal Kibum yang mulai duduk dibangkunya disusul dengan Hyukkie disampingnya, sedangkan tempat dudukku dibelakang mereka.

Kakak ipar?

Benarkah bisa seperti itu?

Ah, itu pemikiran yang terlalu jauh. Kalau Yesung jadi adik iparku apa tidak aneh ya?

Kulirik tempat duduk di pojok ruangan kelasku. Pandanganku dan pandangannya bertemu. Mata sipit itu menatapku tajam walau jarak duduk kami jauh. Dia tersenyum padaku. Segera kupalingkan wajah kearah lain. Senyumannya itu.. Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang memanas saat ini. Kacau !

Ada apa denganku? Mungkin karena selama ini terlalu pusing memikirkan hubunganku dengan Hangeng oppa. Ya pasti karena itu. Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam.

**Ryeowook POV END**

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hari ini jadi kerumahku kan?"

"Ne oppa,"

Dua pasang sejoli itu berjalan beriringan. Tubuh namja yang tinggi itu membuat kepala sang yeoja harus mendongak jika berbicara dengannya.

"Karena appa dan umma tak ada dirumah, jadi wawancaranya dikamar saja ne,"

"MWO?"

Namja itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, dan yeoja yang tadi berteriak sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya dan menunduk.

"Haha, kau bisa juga berteriak. Ternyata dugaanku bawah kau pendiam itu salah" dielusnya surai panjang yeoja itu. Sang yeoja terus menggeleng menanggapi kata-kata tadi dan namja didepannya memandang itu sebagai tingkah yang kelewat imut.

"Wookie, Kau cantik." lirih namja itu membut yeoja tadi menunduk lagi. Ia terus menatap jalanan aspal dengan tangan kirinya yang mencengkeram erat rok seragam bermotif kotak-kotak merah itu. Wajahnya memerah karena pikiran bodoh yang tadi hinggap di otaknya. Memangnya jika seorang yeoja dan namja ada didalam satu kamar akan terjadi hal buruk? Itu pemikiran yang polos atau berlebihan sih?

"Apa melihat aspal itu lebih menarik daripada memandang wajah namjachingumu ini?"

"Mian oppa," Ryeowook hanya melirik sekilas namja disampingnya

"Kenapa malah minta maaf? Kau ini. Kalau kau berjalan sambil menunduk bisa-bisa nabrak nanti,"

Hangeng nama namja itu, sebenarnya sudah tak tahan dengan sikap yeojachingunya. Rasanya ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menciumnya. Tapi mengingat kepolosan seorang Kim Ryeowook membuat namja itu menunggu saat yang tepat.

Kedua tangan itu saling bertautan erat. Mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya tangan mereka bergandengan. Kalau bukan karena tugas sekolah untuk mewawancarai kakak kelas yang berprestasi disekolah mereka, butuh waktu lama untuk gadis itu tahu bagaimana rasanya bergandengan tangan dengan namja.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Selamat siang Hyung, siang Ryeowook!"

Namja berkepala besar itu berdiri di depan pagar rumah, masih dengan seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Beberapa butir keringat menempel di dahi namja itu hasil lari-larian dari sekolah sampai rumah, demi mendahului sepasang kekasih itu ia rela mengambil jalan memutar.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat," Hangeng hanya berjalan melewati sang adik dengan tangan yang masih menggandeng Ryeowook.

Reaksi Ryeowook yang melihat namja didepannya juga kaget, harusnya dia tau Yesung itu adik Hangeng. Dan jika ia kerumah Hangeng sudah pasti juga bertemu Yesung *ribet deh* harusnya ia sudah memikirkan ini dari awal.

Yesung tersenyum kepada Ryeowook, berusaha menghiraukan kedua tangan yang bertaut didepannya. Ryeowook sendiri membalas senyuman hangat itu, dan menjadikan namja tadi semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut kesini?" tanya Hangeng menatap Yesung aneh.

Mungkin karna juga merasa sebagai pemilik rumah, seenak kripik(?) Yesung berjalan dibelakang mengikuti mereka berdua hingga berhenti didepan pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Wookie tunggu disini dulu ne," Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mendengar instruksi Hangeng yang kini memasuki kamar, meninggalkannya dan Yesung dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan. Gadis itu berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Yesung. Bertatap mata dengan namja itu tak baik untuk kesehatan otak dan jantungnya.

.

"APA-APAAN INI !" teriakan dari dalam kamar itu cukup membuat kura-kura di ujung dapur sana mengkeret, dan anjing tetangga kelaparan *abaikan*

Ryeowook ikut terlonjak saat tahu namjachingunya ternyata punya bakat untuk jadi pemandu sorak(?)

"Yesung, apa yang kau lakukan pada kamarku!"

Ryeowook melotot pada Yesung yang ternyata biang onar, Yesung hanya cengengesan. Ini trik yang dibuat namja itu, mengantisipasi hal yang tak diinginkan saat yeoja yang dicintainya masuk dan berduaan di kamar sang kakak.

'Sepertinya dia mulai terpesona padaku, sampai-sampai melihatku seperti itu,' batin Yesung *gubrak*

"Aku hanya mencari majalah yadong, tapi ternyata tak ada. Hyung benar-benar alim sih," Yesung berteriak pada pintu di sampingnya, lalu memandang Ryeowook lagi yang kini menunduk.

'Apaan sih namja ini, blak-blakkan sekali,' batin Ryeowook, wajahnya sudah memerah lagi. Entah sensitif atau apa wajah gadis itu gampang sekali merona.

"Wookie, kau manis." belum ada satu jam dia mendengar pujian dari Hangeng, kini calon adik ipar juga memujinya. Tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda dari makna pujian itu, jika saja Ryeowook menyadarinya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Masih berapa pertanyaan lagi?"

"2 lagi, oppa tak keberatan kan?" dengan sungkan Ryeowook membuka lembaran pertanyaan selanjutnya

"Kalau untukmu tentu dengan senang hati kulakukan," Hangeng mengusap pipi tirus Ryeowook, hendak memeluk tubuh itu kalau saja disini tak ada pengganggu.

"Yeeaayy You Win !" beberapa kali teriakan itu terdengar di setiap ada moment romantis Hangeng dan Ryeowook.

Bruk.. sebuah bantalan kecil melayang diudara dan terhempas di kepala yang bersurai hitam itu

"Jangan berisik!" titah Hangeng yang tentu saja tak akan didengarkan namja penyuka warna merah itu, mulutnya tak bisa berhenti komat-kamit memandang PSP ditangannya sekedar untuk mendapat perhatian gadis yang duduk di samping kakaknya itu.

Ya. Gara-gara kamar Hangeng yang seperti nasi campur alias amburadul kegiatan mereka dipindah tempatkan diruang tamu besar itu. Dan Yesung, dia seperti makhluk yang diutus untuk mengganggu pasangan ini. Setiap gerakan mereka berdua tak pernah luput dari pengawasannya meski ia tengah memainkan PSP.

"Wookie, kau lapar?" tanya Hangeng.

"Oppa lapar? Mau kubuatkan ramyun?"

"Oppa yang menawarimu tau. Sudahlah didapur masih ada makanan. Kajja!" Ryeowook hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik Hangeng.

"Tunggu, aku ikut." Yesung melemparkan PSPnya sembarangan disofa dan menyusul ke dapur.

"Kenapa kau ikut kesini?" Hangeng memutar bola matanya bosan, bagaimana tak bosan Yesung yang biasanya selalu punya acara sendiri itu kini menempel padanya atau lebih dibilang mengawasinya kalau saja dia sadar.

"Aku kan juga lapar Hyung. Cepat bawa makanannya," Yesung mendahului Hangeng mengambil tempat duduk didepan Ryeowook, dengan seenak kripik *lagi* memerintah kakaknya.

"Ini kau memasak sendiri oppa?" Ryeowook mengerutkan kening melihat makanan yang tersaji didepannya. Penampilan makanan itu sedikit aneh, bahkan ada roti yang gosong.

"Bukan aku, tapi Yesung. Akhir-akhir ini dia rajin memasa,k"

'Apa ini pantas disebut masakan?' batin wookie

"Hahaha, jangan melihat seperti itu. Yang ini lebih mending daripada minggu kemarin. Coba sayur ini rasanya enak," Hangeng menyendokkan nasi dan beberapa kuah untuk Ryeowook dan gadis itu mulai menyendokkan makanan itu kemulutnya walau ragu

"Ne. Mashita," tanggapan Ryeowook barusan menjadi cambuk penyemangat bagi Yesung, kedua mata sipitnya berbinar-binar.

"Kau tahu Yesung itu sedang menyukai seorang gadis. Dia belajar masak karena gadis itu,"

Degg

"Dia bilang melakukan sesuatu yang sama dengan hobby gadis yang kita sukai itu menyenangkan. Tapi kalau hobbynya masak sih apa yang menyenangkan," Hangeng terus mengoceh tak memperhatikan wajah yeojachingunya yang kini pias.

"Hyung, kau terlalu banyak bicara," Yesung yang tadi diam saja ikut angkat mulut.

"Lihat Wookie, dia malu!"

"Huh."

Namja sipit itu hanya mendengus dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang sudah membuatnya mati kutu.

"Kalau Wookie hobinya apa? Aku juga ingin mengikuti supaya ikatan batin kita kuat,"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya 'Dia bahkan tak tahu hal yang kusukai, kenapa malah adiknya,'

"Hentikan percakapan tak penting itu. MARI MAKAN !" teriakan Yesung menyudahi percakapan itu.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Untuk apa memanggilku ke kebun belakang sekolah? Jadi apa sekarang giliranku menerima pernyataan cinta darimu?"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, aku...aku hanya..."

"Hanya..?"

Yesung memicingkan mata memandang gadis didepannya yang senantiasa menunduk dengan pipi merona. Betapa manisnya tingkah yang dibuat Kim Ryeowook itu.

"Aku senang kau mengatakan suka waktu itu. Gomawoyo. Ta...tapi tetap saja aku ini pacar kakakmu. Jadi kumohon jangan mengganggu kita lagi," sekuat tenaga Ryeowook mencoba untuk bicara panjang lebar, memberikan pengertian untuk namja yang menatapnya angkuh itu.

Bruk.

"Cih, caramu menolak tadi nilainya nol. Kau harus banyak belajar nona,"

Yesung menghempaskan tubuh kecil Ryeowook pada tembok yang ada dibelakang gadis itu lalu mengunci pergerakannya dengan kedua lengan kekar yang ia milikki. Gadis manis itu hanya memandang Yesung takut. Ya, baru kali ini dia mendapat perlakuan kasar dari seorang namja.

"Karena kau baik hati, makanya aku suka"

"Ta..tap..hmmp"

Mengelak tetap saja tak bisa, kekuatan Yesung tentu jauh lebih kuat. Ryeowook terus berusaha mendorong dada Yesung untuk menjauhinya, menjauhi tubuhnya dan bibirnya.

"Hhen..ti..khhann" erang Ryeowook, airmata telah menghiasi pipinya. Namun namja itu masih saja memegang rahangnya erat dengan satu tangan menumpu pada tembok.

Yesung terus memainkan bibir lawannya menggunakan lidah, menghisap dan menggigit dengan kasar namun Ryeowook tetap saja menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Huh..huh..huh.." nafas keduanya memburu saat ciuman mereka terlepas wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

Yesung memandang gadis dihadapannya dengan sendu, menyesal telah menyakiti gadis yang masih berlinang air mata itu.

"Meskipun kau akan kesusahan, aku takkan menyerah. Untuk hal ini aku tak akan mengalah pada kakakku!"

Dicengkramnya bahu Ryeowook erat sebelum pergi.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa rasanya berdebar-debar. Apa karena ini ciuman pertamaku?'

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Apa kau tak senang bersamaku sekarang? dari tadi melamun terus,"

"Ah, mian oppa."

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Hangeng meraih telapak tangan Ryeowook, menggenggamnya erat sembari tersenyum pada gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu. Kali ini tak akan ada pengganggu karena Yesung ada kegiatan klub sampai sore, hanya mereka berdua di kamar Hangeng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film? Hmm?" tanya Hangeng dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Oppa siapkan dulu ne,"

Diputarlah film romantis dengan tokoh latar dan tokoh pemain Jepang. Sampai pada bagian tengah film dimana ada adegan ciuman, Hangeng diam-diam ikut terhanyut dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook yang sedang serius menonton. Mengecup pipi gadis itu pelan lalu beralih menuju bibir.

"UUWWWAA!" jerit Ryeowook

"Ah mian, kau tak suka ya. Jongmal mianhe Wookie," ucap Hangeng menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia tak menyangka Ryeowook akan seheboh ini, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sebelumnya. Tapi respon gadis itu berbanding terbalik, saat bibir mereka akan menempel Ryeowook malah terlonjak dan menjauh.

"Ehmmm.. mian oppa, mianhe. Jongmal mianhe," ucap Ryeowook membungkukkan badan berkali-kali didepan Hangeng.

"Ne, oppa mengerti. Kau pasti belum siap," dielusnya rambut Ryeowook pelan, menenangkan kegugupan gadis itu.

'Belum siap? Apa begitu, disaat seperti ini kenapa aku malah berfikir tentang Yesung. Aku bingung,' batin Ryeowook.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook POV

Deg..deg..deg

Kenapa aku berdebar-debar saat akan masuk gedung sekolah ini? Harusnya aku berdebar tadi, saat Hangeng oppa mengantarku. Tidak.

Aku tidak boleh memikirkan masalah Yesung lebih dari ini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Melakukan penolakan lagi rasanya percuma saja. Aku harus menjauhinya.

Ya. Menghindarinya adalah jalan terbaik.

"Kau terlihat pucat hari ini, gwaenchana?" tanya Kibum menepuk pundakku dari belakang dan mensejajarkan langkah.

"Gwaenchanayo," jawabku.

Eh..

Yesung.

Dari arah berlawanan menuju kelas aku melihatnya. Ia berjalan angkuh dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celana, satunya lagi menenteng tas slempang dipunggung.

Taktik pertama

'Pura-pura tak melihatnya,'

"Cuaca hari ini cerah ya Kibum? Cocok untuk mengajak anjing jalan-jalan,"

Kibum mengerutkan kening "Hah?"

OK! Sipp, cara melewatinya tadi terasa alami. Akting yang bagus Kim Ryeowook.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ryeowook ini untukmu!"

Tiba-tiba teman sekelasku Shindong menghampiriku saat istirahat dikantin. Mengulurkan lipatan kertas kecil.

"Untukku?" tanyaku ragu dan dia mengangguk sebelum pergi.

"Apa itu Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Kibum kompak.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," jawabku mencoba tersenyum, kubuang lipatan kertas itu pada tempat sampah disampingku.

Trik kedua.

'Mengabaikannya'

''''AKU MENUNGGUMU DIKEBUN BELAKANG SEKOLAH, DATANGLAH

YESUNG''''

Kriiiinngg

Apa aku keterlaluan, sejak istirahat sampai pulang sekolah aku tak melihatnya lagi dikelas.

Tidak, jangan lengah. Ini adalah keputusan paling baik. Hari ini langsung pulang kerumah dan tidur.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Waahh, ulangan sejarah ini seperti soal luar angkasa saja,"

"Coba kau tanya? Aku juga tak mengerti,"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Pasti jika kau yang tanya mudah mendapat jawabannya. Bonus komik yadong deh pulang sekolah,"

"Awas kalau kau bohong!"

Aku mendengarnya, aku mendengarnya. Yesung babbo. Kenapa sih namja itu suka sekali hal berbau yadong. Dan sejak kapan ia pindah tempat duduk jadi persis dibelakangku. Niatan untuk menghindarinya jadi terusik karena setiap saat telingaku selalu bisa menangkap suara baritonnya.

Kurasakan suatu benda tumpul mencolek-colek punggungku "Wookie, nomor 2-11 dong!" desah suara dibelakangku.

Kumajukan badan kedepan agar namja itu menghentikan gerakan pulpennya pada punggungku. Aku kan masih dalam tahap mengabaikannya.

"Sungmin, kau dipanggil," bisikku pada teman sebangkuku mengarahkan dagu kesamping kanan sebagai tanda.

bisa kudengar Yesung menghela nafas panjang.

.

"Yesung tadi tampan sekali ya, dia tersenyum padaku. Dia bilang aku cantik tadi," adu Sungmin setelah ulangan berakhir.

Huh, pandai sekali merayu

Cantik?

Kenapa aku merasa tak rela?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Oke ini sudah hampir seminggu, sepertinya harus seperti ini terus sampai semuanya berjalan normal. Tapi fikiranku jadi semakin runyam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kekelas masih mendekap buku agenda. Sudah menjelang sore sepertinya, sekolah juga sepi. Rapat perwakilan kelas ini membuatku lelah. Tinggal mengembalikan agenda kelas ini dan mengambil tasku sebelum pulang.

"Jadilah namjachinguku,"

Degh..

"Selain tampan aku suka pada sifat misteriusmu itu. Saranghe,"

Yesung?

Pernyataan cinta? Bohong?

Kusembunyikan diri dibelakang pintu kelas. Kulihat gadis itu dengan lantang mengatakan hal tadi dihadapan Yesung yang segang duduk dimeja. Gadis cantik itu menatap Yesung dengan wajah memerah. Dia memang cantik berbeda sekali denganku. Sepertinya ia adalah kakak kelasku dilihat dari keberaniannya memakai rok yang minim itu. Siapa sih namja yang tidak suka dengan gadis sexy, cantik, putih dan emm.. menantang?

Ahh, kenapa dadaku sesak ya?

"Aku tak tertarik padamu!"

"Kenapa cara bicaramu kasar?"

"Aku ini..karena sifatku pengecut, jadi aku mudah tertarik dengan orang yang polos,"

"Harusnya berfikir dulu sebelum menyatakan hal itu padaku, aku tak suka kata-katamu Im Yoona,"

Drap..drap..drap..

Gadis yang tadi dipanggil Yoona itu berlari meninggalkan kelasku, kakinya dihentak-hentakkan. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan aku yang berdiri didepan kelas.

.

Kenapa Yesung mengatakan hal tadi?

Jadi, jika denganku?

Dia hanya menyukaiku?

Kuberanikan diri memasuki kelas, bagaimanapun agenda ini harus kusimpan lagi di rak lemari dan tasku juga masih ada di dalam. Jadi tujuanku bukan untuk bertemu Yesung. Tak perlu menyapa dan berbicara padanya.

Oh..

Tidak. Tasku ada pada Yesung sekarang, dan namja itu masih tak menyadari kehadiranku karena dari tadi ia menunduk terus mengelus tas dipangkuannya.

Masalahnya aku tak bisa pulang sekarang.

"Ehmm, boleh kuambil tasku?" tanyaku takut-takut, menjaga jarak juga pastinya.

Yesung menatapku sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum mengembang menghiasi bibirnya "Aku sudah lama menunggumu!"

Ia meletakkan tas itu dia atas meja dan berlari menghambur kearahku.

"WAAA, lepas!"

"Tidak, tidak akan!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Biarkan seperti ini. Kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Aku kesepian,"

Suara Yesung terdenggar bergetar ditelingaku. Ia memelukku kencang, detak jantungku begitu cepat sampai rasanya sulit untuk bernafas. Yesung terus mendorong pinggangku, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku tanpa jeda.

Kudorong dadanya dengan keras "Hentikan!"

"Tidak bisa..aku..aku dengan kakakmu.."

Greepp

Belum selesai aku bernafas lega, ia kembali menarik tubuhku kuat. Aku benar-benar kerepotan meski rasanya aku ingin menolak pelukan ini.

"Ukh"

Yesung melesakkan kepalanya pada leherku. Menggigiti leherku dan menghisapnya.

Air mataku jatuh lagi sekuat apapun kubendung. Kenapa perasaanku jadi sedih seperti ini?

","

Kurasakan pelukan Yesung melonggar "Aku kesal!"

"Aku selalu membuatmu menangis, tapi aku tetap tak bisa. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menyerah!" teriak Yesung mengacak rambut sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkanku dikelas. Kupandang punggungnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

Aku merasa sangat sedih?

Perasaanku?

Bukankah aku sendiri yang paling tahu?

Ryeowook POV END

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kau tak suka eskrimnya? atau kau ingin mencoba rasa yang lain?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan wajah menunduk memandang semangkuk eskrim coklat dihadapannya.

"Oh, kau mau oppa suapi?" tanya Hangeng dan mengambil alih mangkuk yang daritadi terus menjadi pusat perhatian Ryeowook.

"Aaaaa..." instruksi Hangeng agar yeojachingunya itu membuka mulut.

"Anio oppa," ucap Ryeowook menepis tangan Hangeng pelan. "Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan,"

Hangeng menghela nafas dan meletakkan kembali sendok eskrim itu "Aku tahu,"

"Eh,"

"Yesung sudah mengatakannya kemarin. Ia bilang sudah merelakanmu, tapi ternyata kau punya pendapat lain ne?"

"Mianhe oppa,"

"Aku sudah menyadarinya lama, aku fikir kau akan merasa terganggu dengan sikap Yesung, sepertinya kau malah senang," Hangeng berkata seperti itu lalu mengacak poni Ryeowook.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Ehm, aku harus segera pergi, ada janji. Annyeong" Hangeng berdiri setelah sebelumnya mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Oppa?" panggil Ryeowook menghentikan langkah Hangeng, namja itu berbalik dan tersenyum sembari memberikan jempol kearah gadis itu dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Gomawo" lirih Ryeowook.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook terus memperhatikan tempat duduk dipojok kelasnya. Memandang kearah seorang namja yang masih asik mendengarkan musik dengan headset menyumpal dikedua telinga namja itu. Bahkan hari ini namja itu sama sekali tak melihatnya.

Yesung sudah kembali ketempat duduk awalnya, tak lagi dibelakang Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana cara aku memberitahunya?" desis gadis itu dan kembali mengambil nafas panjang.

Gadis itu mengira setelah kejadian kemarin Hangengtelah memberitahu Yesung. Ternyata tidak. Semalam ia mendapat pesan dari Hangeng yang isinya "'Ryeowookie, fighting'"

Jadi? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Donghae, boleh untuk jam ini aku duduk disamping Yesung" ijin Ryeowook pada teman sebangku Yesung itu.

"Ohh, dengan senang hati. Silahkan!" ujar Donghae dengan senyuman gajenya, sementara Yesung masih tak acuh walaupun berkali-kali lengannya disenggol Donghae.

Kriiinnngggg...

Guru itu mulai masuk, para murid pun berlarian menuju bangku masing-masing. Ryeowook kerapkali melirik Yesung yang pandangannya masih saja lurus kedepan.

"Yesung?" panggil Ryeowook

"..."

"Mmm, aku.."

"..."

"Dengan kakakmu, sudah berakhir,"

"..."

Entah karena proses otaknya yang lama, atau karena pendengarannya yang kurang *dicekik istri2 yesung* Yesung baru melotot pada detik ke 30.

'Jadi ini yang dimaksud Hangeng hyung sebagai hadiah?' batin namja itu sembari mengambil buku tebal di dalam laci mejanya. Yesung membuka bagian tengah buku itu lalu menarik tengkuk Ryeowook cepat. Menutupi wajah mereka berdua dengan buku itu

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi mendapat serangan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, aku tak sabar jika harus menunggu sampai istirahat!"

"Hmmppt"

Bibir mereka saling bertempelan untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

Satu ff gaje lagi..

*pundung*

Saya buat saat tengah deg-degan nunggu pengumuman UN

Meskipun gaje tapi mohon riviewnya.

**RnR please :)**


End file.
